fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Autumn Hills
The Autumn Hills (Japanese 秋の森) is an open area full of red, orange and yellow vegetation introduced in [[FanGame:Monster Hunter Advance|'Monster Hunter Advance']]. Layout * 'Base Camp': Located in a small cave with a dirt floor, the camp leads out into the grassy hills of Area 1. * Area 1: A field of tall grass with small hills and a few trees scattered about. This area is almost entirely closed in by a cliff, but there is an opening that leads to another field, Area 2. In the southeast corner of the area, there is the entrance to a cave, Area 3. * Area 2: This area is half dominated by a grassy field, and half dominated by a massive overhang that leads into the cave system. There are two trees in the field area and a small hill, while under the overhang, you will find stalagmites, stalactites, and various mining spots. * Area 3: This small area is very close to the cave system's entrance. Very few large monsters can fight in the close quarters environment, so they tend to stray away from this area. The area has mining spots, bug spots, and a log that different types of mushrooms can be gathered from. * Area 4: This area is the biggest in the cave system. On the right side of the area, there is a river that you can fish from, and sometimes fight monsters in. Like the other areas of the cave, there are places to mine for ores. Here, the corpse of something can be found, but it is too mutilated to identify. * Area 5: This area similar to Area 2; half field, half cave. However, this area has no overhang, merely a small hole that hunters can crawl through. Gunners can abuse the small entrance for some time to attack monsters, but the wall that separates the field and the cave can be destroyed. There aren't many gathering spots in the cave, but there are plenty of gathering spots in the field part of this area. * Area 6: As the hunter approaches the depths of the Autumn Hills, they will encounter the largest open field area in the Autumn Hills. The area is full of mud puddles that slow a hunter down when they walk through them, and afflict Muddy when a hunters fall in them. There are more trees in this area that can provide cover against certain large monsters' attacks. * Area 7: The final area of the Autumn Hills, this area is mostly covered in a mud pond that has the same effects as the mud puddles from Area 6. This area acts as a lair for most large monsters, because of it's defenses against hunters. On it's west side, a smalls trip of land allows hunters to move freely. You can gather Fertile Mud from the pond. Area Theme Monsters Weak herbivores are incredibly common here, as are many cave-dwelling monsters. Of course, the open fields arent empty. In fact. they provide a home to many monsters, including Rathalos and Tigrex. Certain aquatic monsters can survive here thanks to the river that runs through the caves. Since the area's monsters are generally easy to beat, this has become the designated starting area for most newbie hunters.Category:Areas Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting)